The New King
by Deathwish911
Summary: Saito decides to help Tabitha when no other help can be gained. He will be OOC. Not one for summary's.
1. Chapter 1

The girl known as 'Ice Queen' sat and looked at the human familiar of Louise the Zero. '_He may be rude, uncouth, and loud mouthed...but his heart is in the right place...he still hasn't told anyone about that night..._' The small bluenette sent a glare to the explosive pinkette. '_You don't deserve him...I would treat him much better than you...he may even be king one day..._' She smiled a small smile. '_I will make him an offer._'

**xXXx**

Its been two days since Louise had almost been kidnapped, but there was only one thing bothering him. '_Why would Tabitha side with Sheffield? Then run?_' He looked over the ledge to see a blue dragon with supplies being loaded onto it. '_Is she leaving?_' He ran down till he spotted the short bluenette.

"Tabitha!" He looked at her down caste face.

"...I have dishonored the trust you have placed in me...forgive me..." She turned to leave.

"...Were you just following orders?" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"...Yes..."

"Then I don't blame you." He looked into her shocked eyes.

"But..-"

"Let me help you. I need to make some arrangements though..." He chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

**xXXx**

Louise was furious. '_How DARE he send me to the palace while he goes off with HER!_' She was fuming as the carriage got closer to the palace gate.

**xXXx**

The blue drake gentle glided with her two passengers on her back. Tabitha looked at her home and then scowled. Her family crest had been defaced and the estate looked like it had been attacked.

"We need to get a closer look..." '_I have to find mother..._' She had a worried look on her face.

"...I'm getting a bad feeling from this...Its like how everything is going too smoothly..." Saito looked like he was chilled.

The drake landed in the back and let the passengers off. '_Its too quiet._' Saito drew his magical sword Delflinger.

**"Partner...I sense a strong amount of magic coming from that room."** The sword had a grave tone to it.

"Well as a particular Captain once said '_there's only one way to know if its a trap, and that's to trip it._' I'll go in first." Saito looked to the small noble.

"...Yes..." The two snuck around the abandoned house like thieves.

**"Partner...in that room."** The sword seemed like it was looking at the room down the hall. Tabitha tried to run but was stopped by Saito. He shook his head and pulled the hood up that was attached to his blue sweat shirt. He slowly opened the door and saw a man just standing there.

**xXXx**

Vitartial looked over and noticed the door was open, he shook his head and pocketed the book.

"You know, sneaking around like that means you could be a thief..." He looked over to see an oddly dressed boy holding a sword.

"So, why are you here?" The boy looked to him over a mask made by his shirt and a hood.

"Me telling a masked man who I am when he can hide his identity...if your not a thief, then you're something else." He let the young man know in no uncertain terms.

'_I hope she got my plan...and with the way she is looking, she is looking scared..._' He looked at the girl in the hallway without letting the other guy know that she was there.

"I'm a messenger for Tabitha...she wants to know if her mother is alright." He looked at the elf with no emotion.

"Well then tell her that her mother is at the main castle. She knows where to go." The elf left through the window.

When the coast was clear he motioned for Tabitha to come forward.

"Mother..." Tabitha looked down and a tear fell. Then another.

"I'll rescue her...but with help..." He just held her as she cried into his chest. He rubbed circles into her back to help calm her down.

**xXXx**

King Joseph looked at Vitartial and then laughed.

"So, it was worthless then...she sent a messenger...can't be helped." The mad king just shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you want us to do?" Sheffield looked to her master.

"Wait for them at Ahambra castle, after all, a family reunion is in order." Joseph looked to them.

"Now to finish that project down below..."

**xXXx**

Tabitha looked to Saito as he scrounged a meal from what was left in the cupboards.

"Tabitha...here." He offered her some old bread and some water.

"Can I tell you something...about my past?" She looked at him seriously.

"Sure." She accepted the meal as he started to listen intently.

"My mother was poisoned...by a poison meant for me. My father was the youngest of two brothers. When grandfather died, the brothers fought over the throne...in that battle my father died." She looked down and then to him.

"So it was civil war...and they wanted to take out the heiress to the throne..." He clenched his fist.

"My real name is Charlotte...Tabitha is the dolls name...but in my mother's mind...I'm just someone after the crown, and the doll is her daughter..." Tabitha looked to him as he drew her close.

"Well I'm here now...and I don't plan on going anywhere." He looked in her eyes meaning everything he had said.

She slowly kissed him, letting every ounce of emotion pour through it.

**xXXx**

Henrietta looked at the angry Louise and hid a smile. '_Even though I agreed to help protect her, going off with Tabitha alone for two days isn't enough time for a deep relationship to form, if she's not careful, she could lose him because of her jealousy..._'

"What are you smiling about...I swear if that dog...-" The anger and annoyance was rolling off her in waves.

"If you're this jealous when he helps a friend, what would happen if I asked to see him privately?" She looked to the annoyed girl.

"W-why would y-you want...-" The stammering girl didn't know weather to be sad, angry, or jealous.

"No wonder he went so willingly...this is like a vacation for him." She knew she struck a nerve when Louise stormed out of her room. '_She will lose him if she can't trust him..._'

**xXXx**

When Saito and Tabitha awoke they got dressed and headed to where Silphid was laying. '_He has yet to claim me...but I am already his._' As they climbed aboard the drake she placed his hands on her waist.

"Hold on." He left his hands there as they flew back.

"We aren't headed to the academy..." He looked at the landscape below.

"We're headed to the Royal Palace of Tristain. You said we needed help." She looked back at him as she shifted to where her head was on his chest.

"You think Henrietta will help us?" He looked down to her eyes.

"She must help us..." She looked down.

"If she doesn't, you still have me." He looked forward seriously. '_I-Ivaldi..._' Her cheeks grew crimson as she looked forward.

**xXXx**

Henrietta looked over to her dear friend. She looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry...but I can't..."

"I...I understand..." She looked at Saito promising to talk later.

"Just because it's in a different country...that's why you can't do anything..." Saito looked sad.

"And they have branded her a traitor...I have been asked to hand her over...but as far as I know Tabitha never returned here." The queen handed him a small purse of coins.

"Saito, your vacation has been approved, here is six month's of pay." '_Please be safe my knight..._' The Queen turned her back as the two knights left.

"She did just help us..." Saito looked to Tabitha.

"How?"

"Six month's worth of pay...and a vacation I never put in for. Which means Tristain won't be held accountable for our actions." Saito looked proud that he had figured it out.

"But that also means if we are caught, we will die." She looked at the man she cared for.

"Then let's not get caught. We need some commoner clothing, and a way to travel under the radar..." He looked like he was thinking.

"What is...radar?" She cocked her head in a confused manner.

"Never mind...I have a plan...but we'll need friends in low places..." He took her hand and led her out of the castle.

**xXXx**

Scarron was making the barmaids dance and sing.

"That's it my little fairies...remember the tip contest." The gender confused man was in a flamboyantly colored ball gown.

"Yes Mi Mademoiselle!" The barmaids cheerfully replied.

"Umm...Scarron..." A nervous voice came from behind him.

"Saito! I've missed you so much." Jessica hugged him from behind earning a frosty glare from Tabitha.

"...Unnecessary..."

"We...need some help..." Saito chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh...what do you need?" Jessica looked from him to Tabitha.

"Some commoner clothes...and a way to be sneaky." He looked to Tabitha and smiled.

"Why do you need to be sneaky?" The big girly man was trying to be cute.

"Well...we need to sneak into Gallia, rescue her mother, and get out with none the wiser. I feel I can trust you guys soo..." He looked at them and smiled at one, but changed to a look of horror for the other.

"Really! Well we'll have to get your companions dressed right and I'll leave you to my father." Jessica took the ice mage upstairs as Scarron got to work on Saito.

"W-Wait, NNNOOOOoooo!"

**xXXx**

Louise looked and noticed a very familiar imprint on the carpet.

"...He was here, wasn't he..." She looked at the Queen expressionlessly.

"...He said he needed six months for a vacation...and I granted it." Henrietta looked back to her.

"Then I'm going to."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that..." Henrietta looked sadly to the explosive pinkette.

"W-why?" Louise looked shocked.

"I am respecting his wish for privacy." The Queen looked blankly at her.

"I'm still going to go!" Louise made for the door.

"Then you leave me no choice...GUARDS! Put her in the dungeon till she has a cooler head." Henrietta had regret in her voice.

"You can't do this!" Louise was shouting as she was being dragged down the hallway.

**xXXx**

**A/n:** Here is another story, I hope you all enjoy. And yes Saito will be OOC.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:**Yes, there will be a short lemon in this Chapter, I am giving full warning before the chapter starts. Do enjoy the chapter. I do not own this.

**Chapter 2**

Saito looked to Tabitha and smiled. She was in a plain brown and white dress with a handkerchief to hold her hair back and brown leather boots. She walked with a limp so she could carry her staff. Sylphid was dressed in a white shirt, black corset, and blue dress with a white handkerchief to hold back her hair. He looked down to his outfit and sighed. He was in a simple made black leather pants and boots, his shirt was white with a black leather vest; and Delflinger was across his back. '_Out of the lot of us...I look like the noble here...in a way I still am..._'

"**Partner, just to let you know, you look like a hero…"** The sword had a humorous tone to its voice.

"Yeah...I know, but a promise is a promise." He looked to Tabitha and grinned,

"...Why can't we just ride Sylphid?" She looked to him questioningly.

"Ok...think like this, big blue drake in the sky, big target. If I was out for you, that's what I would be looking for. So if we sneak in the back door...After all I'm a visiting Noble with my two servants...it has been proven that the servants are not seen. And the more attention on me, the less attention on you." He looked at her wisely.

"Where did you learn that?" She looked at him awed.

"A great show called Farscape!" He held his hand in the "V" for victory.

"What is a show?" Sylphid looked confused.

**xXXx**

Louise sat in her cell crying. '_Why...why...WHY! What is going on? Why is this happening, could he be doing something not sanctioned by Tristain? What could he be doing with Tabitha?_' She hung her head in sorrow as she heard footsteps outside her door.

"I...I didn't want to put you in here...But what he has to do he has to do alone...I can't give him any official help...so please forgive me." The voice of Henrietta was filled with sadness.

"Then why won't you let me go after him?"

"Because I promised to protect you in his stead…" Henrietta looked through the bars to her.

"And a promise is a promise…" Louise looked down knowing the noble's code of honor.

"Do you promise not to leave this castle till he returns?" Henrietta opened the door and looked at Louise.

"I...I promise…" She said in a small voice.

"Then you can return to your room." Henrietta left the door to the cell open as she left.

"I'm so sorry Saito...but I gave my word now…" She left the cell trudging up the stairs to the nicer part of the castle.

**xXXx**

At the inn they were at in a city just across the border he got some weird looks.

"How can I help you?" The barkeep looked to the three young people.

"I will need one room with two beds." He winked to Sylphid.

"Of course m'lord...do you want our finest room?"

"Any room will do, as long as it has two beds. We'll be leaving in the morning...and by the way, your stable boy did a great job." Saito smiled to the shocked barkeep. He passed the barkeep five gold coins. "Please see that he gets this. How much for the room?"

"T-two gold..." The shocked barkeep looked at him. "And who should I say gave this to him?"

"Saito de Chevalier de Hiraga."

**xXXx**

Tabitha looks at Saito as he lays down getting ready to sleep. '_...I need to do something..._' She got in with him and held him from behind.

"...Letting Sylphid have a bed to herself?" He placed his hands on her small ones.

"...Yes…" She had a small voice.

"...What's wrong?" He turns and looks into her eyes.

"...When I slept with you back in my old house...I-I didn't have that nightmare that I normally have...I was wondering if you would sleep with me...for the time being?" She looked into his eyes.

"Sure...but when this is over...my bed will have to get bigger…" He hugged her and she fell asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

Sylphid looked over and smiled. '_I hope she gets an egg._'

**xXXx**

**Three weeks later**

Henrietta looked at the messages that came in from her scouts. '_This is not a good situation...if these reports are true..._'

"My lady, a lady Eleanor de Vallie is here to see you." Agnes looked like she had contempt for the lady that was visiting.

"Send her in." The queen was ready to have this one put in the dungeon for a long time.

"I humbly ask to see my sister." The eldest sister of the Vallie household curtsied in front of the queen.

"Louise has given her word that she will stay here till Saito de Chevalier de Hiraga returns." The Queen stated simply.

"But she can be a burden…" She started to say.

"She is no burden, would you leave me without a friend here?" She smiled at the blonde.

"N-no your majesty…" Eleanor looked like she was having a hard time keeping from saying something.

"Then I'm glad...if that is all I can call her here so that you can chat?" The Queen looked at the blonde questioningly.

"If you wouldn't mind…" The blonde stood up as a servant was sent to get Louise.

**xXXx**

Louise looked happy to see her sister, though there was something behind her eyes.

"You look well, I wish I could take you home...but it seems you gave your word to the queen…" Eleanor looked harshly to her youngest sister.

"Y-yes I did...it's till Saito Returns."

"He is just a commoner boy, not nobly bred or in good standing." Eleanor looked like she was about to say something else.

"He has plenty of good standing here Lady Eleanor." Agnes glared daggers at the blonde.

"He is still a commoner…"

"As was I. He has saved her more times than I can tell you. He has decided to stay by her side when he is treated less than human, less than a commoner. And as far as I've seen, he treats her better than her own family." Agnes's glare was steadily getting more frosty by the second.

"What right do you have to talk to me in that fashion?" Sputtered the enraged blonde.

"Agnes de Chevalier, of her majesty's Musketeers. She is also here for her own protection." Agnes put her hand on her pistol.

"A female Knight?" Eleanor looked shocked.

"All those I command are female." Agnes looked with pride at the noble's expression. Eleanor left the room quickly while still angry.

**xXXx**

Ahambra Castle loomed in front of the small group. Saito straightened his black leather cloak and looked to his other two companions. '_...Here goes nothen...now please for the love of all that's holy, let this plan work..._' She looked at him and felt her own nerves calm down, the look on his face said it all. '_...Going into the drakes nest..._' Sylphid smiled gleefully. '_I smell good food…._'

"Ready?" Saito looked forward and started riding his horse followed by the other two on horseback.

"Yes." She looked at him, her resolve firm.

**xXXx**

The guard at the gate looked at the party of three as they closed on the gate. '_Looks like a nobleman with two servants..._' He halted them and looked at the lack of supplies.

"Who goes there?" The guard looked at the tabard colors he was wearing.

"Saito de Chevalier de Hiraga." The man who looked important looked down on him.

"So young to be a knight kid…" Saito showed the man a copy of the paper that Henrietta gave him.

"So what brings you here?" The Guard sent someone to get the Baron.

"I heard from the last town we were in that here in Gallia, as in right here in this very castle was the best dragon knights. I heard they had the best aerial maneuvers and they were also top notch." Saito laid it on rather thick.

"Really? You heard that?" The guard looked confused.

"Yes I did, I even managed to get a vacation to come and visit." He showed them some more paper work.

"Really?" A rather plump man looked at him from behind the guard.

"You must be Baron Trumann. I'm pleased to meet you." Saito bowed formally.

"So you heard about our dragon knights from the last town you were in? And why are you traveling in Gallia if you are on vacation?" The baron looked to him.

"I was on vacation anyway, and I wanted to see more of the land and talk to the people...they were so impressed when they saw them flying in, I just had to stop by and get a peak myself." Saito stroked the ego of the baron.

"I see, I'll welcome you to my home then young Knight, your servants will be taken to the servant quarters." The baron started to lead the way.

"I...actually need them to...warm my bed…" Saito gave the man a wink and the baron smiled.

"I see why you do that…" He looked at the human form of Sylphid up and down, then to a dyed hair to black form of Tabitha.

"Both of them you say?" The baron whispered in saito's ear.

"Yes...the tall one is a screamer and the small one is quiet...its like having the best of both worlds." Saito said in a low voice.

"Well then, they can stay in your room, and there is an even bigger treat, the King of Gallia is here as well, who knows, you might impress him." The pudgy baron chuckled.

"I'm just a swordsman with five more months of vacation, I fully intend on making the most use out of it." The baron returned the paperwork as he was shown his room.

"Here is your room...and **do** enjoy your stay." The baron gave a wink as he left the three there in a very nice room with a big bed.

**xXXx**

He slapped his face and held his hand over his mouth.

"I'm sorry...but Tabitha...I...I might have to actually sleep with you...in a more intimate fashion…" He was blushing furiously as he looked at her. "I...I don't want to force you...but...to keep up the charade…" He looked back to her blushing face.

"I...welcome it." She looked at him and smiled a small smile.

"You...you do?" He looked shocked at her.

"Yes...I love you." She looked down and turned around.

"W-why?" He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Because...your my Ivaldi...you're my knight that saved me...and is going to save mother…" She turned to look at him and she got on her toes, slowly kissing him.

"...Secret passages…" Sylphid looked to a huge wall painting.

"...We'll explore them after the help is in bed." He said after the kiss.

"We're all tired, let's sleep." She lead him to the big bed with Sylphid following. When they were all comfortable Tabitha cuddled close to him and inhaled his scent. Yes, she could get used to this…

**xXXx**

Julio visited the castle and looked around. He saw a down looking Louise and then he decided something.

"...Hello Louise...It's been awhile." He sat down next to her.

"Hi...Julio...C-could you do me a favor?" She looked up at him slowly.

"Anything for you." He said honestly.

"Please go and find Saito...make sure he is ok...I'm sure the Queen would love to hear about him as well…" She took his hand and squeezed it.

"I promise I will." He squeezed back and left to see the queen.

**xXXx**

The Baron looked and indeed he was a young knight, on vacation, in Gallia of all places. '_His paperwork checks out, but what is this feeling of dread that I have?_' King Joseph walked in and saw the troubled baron.

"Ah I see you're thinking, be careful, you might break something." The King had a lopsided grin on his face.

"Oh we have a no-name Knight visitor here, your dragon knights was seen in the night by the townsfolk, so he had to come and see them." The baron waved his hand like it was not a bother.

"I must meet this man." The mad King looked at him.

"He'll be seeing them tomorrow in the morning, more than likely he'll be on his way before noon." The fat Baron looked at him.

"Then I'll be sure to be up." Joseph left the room without a care in the world.

**xXXx**

Saito had been sleeping with Tabitha for just about over a month now, so when he awoke, he saw that she was very naked with a leg over his as she held him close. If he wouldn't have been wearing boxers, he would've taken something from her. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing him awake she kissed him fully and passionately. Unconsciously grinding into him, she felt him swell beneath his boxers. She slowly took off his boxers, kissing him again and letting him feel her womanhood get moist. She rolled on top of him as she moistened his stiffness with her wet womanhood. She then slowly guided him into her, the last little bit being painful as her hymen was broken. When she looked down to him, she did with love in her eyes as she plunged herself on his stiffness. A low guttural moan came from him as her tight womanhood did wonderful things to him, his hands on her waist, helping her getting closer to an orgasm. She kissed him hungrily, brushing her a-cups across his chest as he grabbed her butt, plunging himself deep into her. She rolled to where he was on top, and he started to thrust into her. Her legs locked into his, there was only one way he was going to unload, and that was in her. He sensed that he was getting near, he was about to try and pull out, but she looked pleadingly at him. He buried himself deep into her and laid his seed in her, coating her insides with a lot of it. He kept himself in her as he rolled over, she fell back asleep on his chest with his arms wrapped around her. '_I...I'm sorry Louise..._'

**xXXx**

Henrietta looked over to a troubled Louise. '_I wish...I could send for Julio again...he'll be back with news though. I'll let her go with him when he comes back. A guardian is a guardian._'

"Louise...when Julio returns, you can leave with him." The Queen looked into her friends shocked face.

"B-but..-"

"It's either him or your sister." The queen gave a smirk as she nodded.

"Yes...yes I will go with him…" She gave a nervous chuckle.

"He can be more agreeable." The queen looked back to her pile of paperwork.

**xXXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The purple capes of the Dragon Knights of Gallia was out in full force today as Saito looked the beasts over and chatted amicably with them, asking questions and seeing the maneuvers. '_Those secret passages lead all over the castle, but we at least found where her mother is at...the only issue is should we do it flashy...or subtle...and if subtle, how?_**' **He looked to Tabitha in her disguise. He then saw a very familiar white drake with a very familiar blonde haired rider clad in white with different colored eyes. '_Please...please let him not blow Tabitha's cover..._**'**

"It's been a while Saito...looks like you have a new servant…" He looked over to Tabitha and looked like he recognized her.

"Ta-" Julio started but was interrupted by Saito.

"Say, Julio, do you think you could race their fastest Dragon Knight and win? I'll put...300 gold you won't win..." Saito looked at Julio and took out some coins with a challenging air about him.

"I accept." Julio mounted up as Dragon Knight Captain mounted up as well.

"If I win, the gold goes to these brave men." Saito looked and the men looked at him shocked. "Of course the largest share going to the Captain."

"Of course…" Julio nodded.

"Splendid… just what we need, a great race." A man in a blue outfit walked out.

"My Lord!" The Dragon Knights bowed.

"You must be Saito de Chevalier de Hiraga, the man that faced seventy thousand men and lived. A brave man indeed." The Brainless King stated.

"How I survived was nothing more than a miracle." Saito said honestly.

"How did you survive?" A nameless knight looked at him with awe.

"Well...a summoning mix-up…" He looked the floored crowd.

"You mean a worthless mage screwed up the summoning ceremony?" Another nameless knight looked confused and shocked.

"Well...yes."

"You must be under the watch of Brimir…"

"Let's commence this race!" The King commanded. Both riders were off in an instant.

**xXXx**

Julio looked confused as he took off, the Dragon Knight Captain just staying out of reach. '_Why didn't he let me finish...unless that servant girl is someone he wants to protect…and why would he protect her?_' In a split second he decided to let the other guy win. '_I'll get some answers when I lose this race._'

**xXXx**

Julio looked to Saito in his private room.

"Tabitha is not with me, you're mistaken." Saito gave him a hard look.

"I...see, I guess you're on vacation as well I take it...Louise is...enjoying her stay at the palace... she wanted me to check up on you." Julio's eyes were flinty.

"Let's just say I have someone depending on me...and if you would like to help, that's up to you. If not...take care of her...I entrust her to you." Saito looked to him seriously.

"I see...well what kind of help do you need?" The blonde man smiled at him.

"A distraction."

"What sort?"

"Any you can devise. We have a narrow window of opportunity for what I have planned." Saito looked off into space. "Now I know how Jon Chriton felt like...or is it like Captain Reynolds? Nevermind..." Saito missed the confused look on Julio's face.

"Are those two people great hero's?"

"...It would take too long to explain, let's just say they can be rather lucky if the situation is right." Saito shook his head and stood up. "Ok, be ready at midnight. And with Louise, even if I make it out of this alive...take care of her."

"You have my word."

**xXXx**

The Brainless King looked over to his new creation and sighed.

"My Master, what troubles you?" Sheffield looked at him worriedly.

"It's almost complete and yet we have no target for it...how about the village of Jol?" The mad king looked thoughtful.

"That is just over the border on Tristains side. It seems a fair target." She looked to his grinning face.

"Once its complete, send it there...I wonder if it will make me feel anything?.." The mad king walked off muttering to himself.

**xXXx**

The halls of the secret passage was stifling, the air hadn't been circulated in a long time. '_Crap!...Jol is going to be attacked by that...thing?...Save her mother, and get the hell outta here. Deal with Jol when both are safe...looks like we'll have to do this flashy...and I hope Julio follows my lead..._' Saito snuck back the way he came and went into his room. When he entered from the painting the girls looked to his grim mask.

"What is he planning?" Tabitha walked over to him.

"He's built something with elves...and he is going to use it to attack a village named Jol." Saito looked pissed.

"Then we have no more time." Tabitha looked to Sylphid.

"I'll watch out for the captain of the dragon knights." She smiled. "Besides, I have a very full tummy!"

"We'll need to do this flashy...the windows are big enough for you to fly through?" He looked to Sylphid.

"Yup!"

"Ok, here is the plan. Sylphid, break the glass and then we'll all ride you out, with no supplies, we should be gone quickly, and with blue being a great night color, we'll blend right in. Tabitha, just hold on to your mother...we'll stay at the Enchanted Fairy. Ok?" The girls nodded as they left through the secret passage.

**xXXx**

Sheffield had just closed the door to the mad woman's room, she didn't know why, but her master asked that she kept an eye on her. She heard a loud crash and the sound of wings flapping. '_It can't be..._' She tore open the door just to see the retreating form of a blue drake with a commoners clothing on the floor. She did catch a face she recognized well. '_Saito de Chevalier de Hiraga, you now have my respect and admiration..._' She smiled slowly. '_If my current master dies, I'll follow you._' She then took her time getting back to the king.

**xXXx**

Julio was at a pikes end.

"I am so sorry my lord, I didn't know that this beautiful lady was your daughter, please forgive me…" The apology sounded heartfelt, but the wistful look on the girls eyes said it all.

"As long as you didn't claim her purity, I'll let you live." The baron was red faced, but with the king here, he couldn't just execute the young Knight.

"She was still clothed when your guards came, as I was still clothed, her purity is intact." He gave a knowing smile.

"Ah, indeed...but had he more time…" The mad king grinned.

"Thank Brimir he didn't!" The angry nobleman banged the table.

"Who knows…" The king shrugged his shoulders. He then noticed his familiar walk in.

"Saito de Chevalier de Hiraga, has escaped with Lady Orleans and Charlotte. They flew off about ten minutes ago." She smiled at her master.

"Oh, and why didn't you come and tell me sooner?" The mad king just looked at her.

"Well I know how Master loves interesting things...so its a head start." She smiled at him pleased.

"Well, send our fastest dragon knights and capture them. Sheffield, you go down below and awaken the giant...I want to see how little Charlotte reacts to this...maybe this is better, would her broken and battered body make me feel anything?" As the baron and his familiar scrambled out of the room to follow orders he said the last part in a small voice.

**xXXx**

Julio was allowed to leave seeing as an emergency had stated itself. '_I hope I gave him enough time...but then why did she give him time?_' He shook his head and mounted his drake.

"Time to go home…" He patted the drake affectionately as the drake took off. '_Was Sheffield blushing when she gave her report?_'

**xXXx**

Sylphid was speeding as fast as she could, the fastest dragon knight was slowly inching away from them. As the dragon knight captain was about to ready his wand, he slammed against a barrier. Saito saw a very familiar elf down below.

"Lets land and have a chat with him. It would be rude not to." Sylphid nodded as she landed next to the elf.

Vitartial looked to the humans as Saito jumped down.

"Only one question. Why?" He looked confused.

"...we elves do not want to bloody our hands with needless fights. That being said you need to destroy the golem that they are awakening. Since it has elven magic, normal and magic attacks are worthless against it." He handed them three red glowing balls. "Elven magic defeats elven magic."

"Can you heal her?" He points to Lady Orleans.

"I would willingly do it." Vitartial smiled and produced a potion. "This is the antidote for the poison she drank. I'll keep the dragon knights at bay. Please stop that golem." He turned and expanded his shield.

Saito nodded and handed the potion to Tabitha. He saw tears in her eyes as she hugged and kissed him.

"Sylphid, thank you. Now we need to get going." He sat behind Tabitha as she cradled her mother.

**xXXx**

Julio saw a familiar looking blue drake with three passengers. '_That...that looks like Tabitha's mother...so that's why they were there...and with the dragon knights of Gallia after them._' He landed next to them.

"Now I see who you had to protect. I'm sorry I misunderstood." He looked to both parties.

"Julio, great timing, I need you to take her mother to Queen Henrietta and also a message. The Village of Jol is going to be attacked by a near invincible golem. If we can't stop this thing, she needs to be ready. And she needs elf magic to stop this thing." Saito handed off the mother of Tabitha to him. The shocked look on Julio's face said it all.

"But the Elves are…"

"...Misunderstood…" Tabitha looked at him.

"We don't have time for a conference… we need to kill it and save her. So you carry our message or would you rather see Louise die?" Saito looked to him hard.

"I'll make like the wind." He nodded, then securing the sleeping woman to his white mount. "Be sure to live...and if you can bring some justice."

"Will do...Tabitha, are you ready?" He looked into her eyes and he just knew.

"Yes."

"Lets do this." He smiled as Sylphid took off.

**xXXx**

**A/n:** Well a nice and fluffy chapter...I guess not enough fans for too many reviews, but so far I like what I've heard so far. So I'll continue working on this one, please Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sheffield looked across the landscape as she looked like very small person on the neo-golem's shoulder. '_Who knows...I might be able to prove my worth to him if I 'failed'...or not, let's see what tricks he has so far..._' She then spotted a blue drake flying at her and the golem. '_At least I have a mirror of transportation..._'

**xXXx**

He saw what appeared to be a very large suit of armor with Sheffield on its shoulder. '_Three balls. Three chances. One target. Make like I only have one shot at this...let's see if I can hit her first..._' Saito readied the first ball of fiery doom, his runes set ablaze.

"Tabitha...Sylphid, we need a fly by maneuver so I can drop off our little friend here." The now black haired girl nodded and the drake sped forward.

_**"Oh great spirits of flame, heed my call and BURN!"**_ He spoke the words of power that his runes told him to say and threw the ball. When he felt a burning sensation in his other hand he threw the other two balls.

"...They answered your call..." Tabitha smiled as he looked to see if he hit anything.

The first ball was right on target...but it seemed to go through something that Sheffield was holding, the other two looked like they would bounce. One did and exploding, doing minor damage to the chest piece. The other went in through the visor, exploding and taking the head and upper torso with it. Sheffield was thrown off the neo-golem and thankfully onto a nearby cliff. The neo-golem fell to pieces as Sheffield looked around.

**xXXx**

The brainless king picked up the shiny red stone and stood mesmerized. Then he knew no more as the room he was in sent the explosion back onto him, killing him instantly. Fire engulfed everything as the room burned.

**xXXx**

Tabitha had Sylphid land to get some proof. Saito found a small piece to take back to the queen.

"Ready to go home?" He looked to her and smiled.

"Yes."

"We need to let the Queen know what happened...where we go from here..." He wrapped the metal piece as Sylphid took off.

"We need to ascertain the state of Gallia...and if needed, take the throne." She stated looking back at him.

"Let me guess, if you take the throne, you'll need a King at your side...and since I...ummm...we did that, it would be me?" He looked at her slowly understanding what was going to happen.

"Yes, you claimed me in that way, the bureaucrats can't say no to you." She looked at him and blushed.

"And the relations with Tristain?" He looked at her worriedly.

"Stronger."

**xXXx**

Queen Henrietta looked at the two before her and cried.

"Your safe..."

"And now home..." Saito stood there as Tabitha kneeled.

"Rise...Princess Charlotte..." Henrietta helped her up.

"How...did you know?" Tabitha looked shocked.

"Your mother told me."

Saito helped support the bluenette when those words were said. She held onto him as he lead her to a chair.

"She...she is awake?" Tabitha looked to the Queen, teary eyed.

"Yes...you may go to her, when you are ready…Saito, I need to speak with you." She looked to her knight.

"Of course…"

**xXXx**

When the throne room was empty and it was just her and Saito, she walked up and hugged him.

"I hope you understand why I couldn't give you any official help…"

"It's politics...and well...I understand where your coming from now…" He looked at her sadly. "I...I had to do something while we were in Gallia…"

"You...you claimed her…" The sudden realization shocked her.

"And I...I didn't want to hurt anyone…" He looked down in shame.

"You may become her husband and King of Gallia...but if you were to be my partner as well…" She looked to him and his shocked face.

"You...you mean…-" He stumbled and fell.

"Yes...Many a noble has had Mistress's in both common born and noble standing...All my advisers say I need a king or a partner...I'd rather you be that partner, in secret...so that we may all find happiness." She helped him up as he chuckled nervously.

"I...uh...um..We.." He was at a loss for words.

"You don't have to decide now, but time is running out...just don't take too long…" The queen let go of his hand and went back to her seat.

Saito slowly left the throne room woodenly, his mind going a mile a minute.

**xXXx**

Louise and Julio were on their way to the Vallie estate itself. '_I'm...I'm on my way back...with him..._'

"You said you wanted to see your parents, so how could I say no?" He smiled at her slowly.

'_Eleanor...wait till you see who I brought home..._' She blushed as she snuggled into him more. '_He is worth a Vallie...I know he is..._'

**xXXx**

Saito walked in after he had calmed down and noticed Tabitha holding her mothers hand. Lady Orleans looked a lot better than she had at Ahambra Castle.

"H-Hey… is she feeling better?" He walked up behind her and held her shoulders.

"Yes." She placed a hand on his. "She really wants to meet you, but she needs her rest." She looked up to him.

"Does she want you to take the throne?" He asked her as he felt her hand tremble.

"Yes…" Her voice was quiet, but it screamed in the silent room.

"Do what you need to do, and I'll be there to back you up." He smiled as she patted his hand.

"I know...and she said that from what she knows about you, you'll make a great King...one that could help rebuild Gallia." She slowly got up and kissed him.

"You have captured my daughters heart...I'm glad…" The woman looked to the young knight after he had kissed Tabitha. She looked down with a blush hiding in his shirt.

"Um...uh...well…" He stuttered.

"The people will love you two...I hope to have steady grandchildren from you." She looked at him with a smirk.

"Y-yes...ma'am…" He held Tabitha close as they made their way out the door.

"I expect to see you again, we need to have a nice long talk." She looked to him as if he was already a son-in-law.

"It would be my pleasure…" He closed the door and looked to Tabitha.

"**Partner, good luck."**The sword had said in a humorous tone.

"...She will talk to you about mistress's...even though I know you don't have any, she wants you to have at least one. It's how people here stay married." She looked at him slowly.

"Bu-but…-"

"I wouldn't mind the maid or the half-elf; Henrietta might be dangerous, but not unheard of...But Louise has already left with Julio, I checked. She decided to take him to her home." She let it hang in the air. "As long as I know whats going on, we can be happy...besides, you have to be busy with someone if I get pregnant." She smiled at his drained face reaction.

"**Ya know...he may just take the option just to keep everyone happy…"** The sword told her.

"I'll check with the healers and send a messenger to Lutece, the capital of Gallia, we need an emissary." She walked away from him as he looked back to the door. "You need to talk to her anyway...this will give you time to get to know one another."

**xXXx**

As he re-entered the room Lady Orleans looked up to him.

"Y-You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes…I get the feeling that she has loved you for a long time...has she spoken to you about mistress's?" She looked to him questioningly.

"Y-yes…" He looked nervous.

"My husband before he died had seven...they were common maids, but I approved of all of them…"

"Is...is it like this all over here?" He looked up confused.

"Yes...and I know where you come from as well, Queen Henrietta told me...if you had a chance would you take my daughter to your world?" She looked to him.

"...To have her meet my parents, yes. To live there...no...this world is paradise." He looked back to her smiling.

"You weren't born here...you don't understand how dark it is at the base of the lighthouse…" She looked down sadly.

"I...I know that many nobles in Gallia tried to kill her...I'll protect her." He looked back at her seriously.

"In this world, you have more to worry about from your own family than you do from the commoners. Some...most assassins are sent from your own family." She chuckled at his reaction and answered an unasked question.

"Well, looks like we'll have to make everyone equal." He stated.

"How do you plan to do that?" She looked at him.

"Fist, marrying her. Second, creating a senate. And third, writing a constitution." He looked thoughtful.

"What is a constitution?" She looked at him confused.

"Where I come from, there are no nobles, there are no plebeians, there's just people. Businessmen, merchants, homemakers, politicians...and the people elect the politicians. A constitution is a written will of the people, for the people. Who knows...Tristain may follow in Gallia's footsteps." He looked down and smiled.

"And what about the nobles that you will upset?" She looked at him.

"If they can't work for a living...then they don't deserve to eat the fine foods they eat." He looked up serious.

"I am glad you're strong, you'll need that strength...I'm getting tired, I must rest…" She laid back down.

"Yes ma'am…"

"And please call me Mother…" She looked at his surprised face.

"Yes...mom…" He closed the door behind him.

**xXXx**

Sheffield awoke in a small home. It was small and cozy, as she looked around she saw a blonde haired, green eyed girl that seemed to be staring off into nothing. She was intently stirring a pot of what either seemed like soup or stew, the smell was good though.

"Good, your awake, you've been out for a week now." The girl said without looking at her.

"I heard your movement." She grabbed a stick and tapped around till she found the bed and handed her a bowl of soup.

"And how do you know I won't hurt you?" She looked to the blind girl.

"The magic you had has left you...it's a sense I have...and you were sick." She patted Sheffield's arm.

She looked at the mirror she had and indeed the runes on her head was gone. '_How...unless master is dead...which means I can serve Saito now..._' She pulled out a small purse of coins.

"Here...have this…" The girl felt the coin purse.

"I...I couldn't take this…"

"Please...You've done so much...even for one as such as myself." Sheffield looked away in shame.

"Alright...how much is it?"

"Fifty gold…" The girl gasped and handed her back five gold.

"For your travels…"

"Why...why be so kind to a stranger?" Sheffield looked to the girl.

"For all the things that has befallen me, there are people out there worse off than I am." The girl smiled as she tapped her way back to her chair.

"What took your sight?"

"I told a nobleman no for being his mistress...he laid a curse on me...when I say yes or until he is dead, I'll be blind." The girl smiled sadly.

"What is this mans name?" She looked to the girl.

"Jack de Homme." The girl said sadly.

"And your name?"

"Helen of Lille"

"I will help you Helen…" '_Indeed I will help you, even for my own sake._'

**xXXx**

**A/n:** I hope everyone likes how I did certain characters, including Sheffield. Yes I will have her have a change of heart in the future chapter. For those of you faithfully reading, thanks, and for those who want to comment honestly, please do so. It can only help me get better.


End file.
